


Encased

by DJ_chan



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_chan/pseuds/DJ_chan
Summary: A oneshot about Quirin's point of view while he gets encased.





	Encased

**Author's Note:**

> A small oneshot about Quirin's point of view while he gets encased.  
> English is not my first language and it's the first oneshot I wrote in this language, but I gave my best, hope you enjoy!

"No, Son, don‘t!", Quirin cried out loud and stretched his arm in a desperate attempt to held Varian back but his son didn‘t listen and was too far away and so Quirin could only watch him grabbing a coat, a scarf and a lantern to ran outside and search for help. With the sound of the shutting door Quirin let his arm drop.

  
_Varian..._

  
He knew he wouldn‘t be able to stop him from messing with the rocks. He knew it all too well but deep down he had hoped his word would be enough to hold him back just a little. That he would listen to him once.

But unfortunately his son was as stubborn as his father. Quirin let out a weary sigh.

He should have told him everything. Or at least a little bit. He had always hesitated to do this because he had the feeling Varian wasn‘t old enough for...this. He frowned as the thoughts kept moving on, only some information could have prevented this disaster here. Some hints. Minor details. A short glimpse in those damn secrets he was hiding way too long!

_Stop!_

  
  
He bit his lip to hinder this bunch of thoughts from running wild. He needed to stop with this nonsense, none of those thoughts could change this mess. He needed to find a solution, something he could do, something here and now!

He came back to his senses, only to realize he was already halfway eaten by the crystal. He tried hard to not fall back into panic and a chilly shiver ran down his spine.

  
_He. needed. to. concentrate!_

  
What could he do?

His gaze desperately wandered around the room.

Too far away. Too far. Too far!

Everything he saw was out of his reach.

He couldn‘t move anymore, couldn‘t take a single step forward. He closed his eyes in frustration. What had he expected?!

His determination began to fade. He couldn‘t do anything...

  
Everything turned quiet, even his thoughts came to a stop.

  
In this silence he noticed the crackle of the crystal again. He had kept shutting this awful sound out of his mind but now it became omnipresent. This horrible sizzling sound mumbled about his situation, about his death, and with every second it kept on, the amber encased him a little bit more.

He began to despise this noise and this new silence in his head, wishing he would be back, lost in this thoughts, trapped but distracted.

  
Suddenly there was something new.

 

The sound grew louder, a rumble let his eyes flew open and he saw the wooden desk approaching him. The crystal had pushed it in the air and turned it sidewards. There were a piece of paper and a quill on it, now sliding down the wood. In a reflex action he snatched at those things and pressed it against the surface of the desk.

His eyes went wide, there was something in his reach, something he could do! All his doubts were gone, he had to tell Varian the truth!

He started writing, moving the quill as fast as he was able to. He had to hurry, there was so much to say, so much information, but the amber kept growing and the paper was not big and the quill could run out of ink every moment!

  
Luckily he could note down everything important and he was so glad, a little sunray that fate had granted him in this dark scenario.

He grabbed the piece of paper before the amber could reach it and gazed one last time over the lines.

He wrote everything, did he?

Would Varian understand?

  
Suddenly the amber dashed forward with a roaring sound, much faster than ever before. Quirin startled as the amber reached his upper body in no time.

  
_The letter!_

  
He stretched his arm as much as he could, as high as he was able to. _Out of the reach of this crystal!_

He stared desperately at the paper, praying this horrible bad dream would come to an end.

 

Please, please, please, stop growing, please just stop!

  
The orange substance began to encase his face and he shut his eyes and gritted his teeth in sheer desperation.

PLEASE stop!

He could feel how the amber wandered along his arm.

  
_Nononono! Not the letter!_

  
He wished he had thrown it away, far away, out of the reach of this devilish substance. But it was too late, he couldn‘t move, he couldn’t throw it. Maybe he could drop it but this would be worse.

The amber now reached his fingertips.

Quirin’s heart dropped.

This could only mean the letter was encased too.

 

  
It didn‘t took Quirin long to realize he wouldn‘t have the mercy of a quick death.

He was still alive, but couldn‘t move a bit. It seemed his body was completely frozen, but his mind was wide awake.

He could even hear something, the storm howling outside, an angry roaring, dull but notable. His thoughts went to Varian.

  
Was he still outside in this storm?

Has he found his way to the castle?

His cloak was way to thin for this storm, he must be freezing...

His heart ached more and more while thinking about this.

He had to stop, otherwise he would go crazy in this thing!

 

  
He didn't know how many hours he already had spent trapped in the amber.

He tried to focus on positive stuff, recalling happy memories. About his wife. And his little son.

It also hurt a little bit and the sadness always wanted to spoil those thoughts but he managed to push those feelings aside every time they tried to take control. He had so many heartwarming memories, he only needed to recall them.

He saw little Varian smiling, his buck teeth standing out a little and a teeth gap next to them. His eyes shining bright as he was excited, bubbling about an adventure. Quirin felt warmth flowing through him. He loves his son so much.

  
A door slammed open, crashing onto the bricks like crashing into Quirin’s thoughts.

"Dad, Dad!"

_Varian?_

"The princess refused to help...But I...! Dad?"

The voice of his son cracked and he fell silent.

  
_Varian!_

Quirin’s heart started beating wildly.

He was back! He was safe! He made it through the storm! Was somebody with him?

He could hear fast footsteps approaching the amber.

_The amber!_

_Varian! Please don‘t come closer! Don‘t look!_

 

But his pleading didn‘t work, he couldn‘t say anything, he could only listen.  
_  
_

"Oh no...Nonononono! DAD! NO!"

  
The voice of his son was full of tears. Quirin's heart felt like it would be squished.

Sounds of hands desperately tapping over the surface of the amber reached his mind.

He could hear his child sobbing and crying and a faint "Daddy" was to hear.

There was no other voice. No other sound. His son was all by himself, facing his father's fate all alone in this huge castle and Quirin could only listen to him.

 

Everything of him wanted to break out of this amber, out of this prison, right to his son, hugging him and wiping his tears away.

But the crystal was cold and merciless and held him close.

  
Not even the tears he felt burning in his eyes were able to flow down.


End file.
